Phone Sex
by Koken
Summary: What Sam and Jack need to survive thousands of miles apart. LEMON, sexual situations. Just a little smut for fun, don't read unless you want to.
1. Phone Sex

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, I don't own Stargate, I don't own my house, I don't own my car, I don't own my pants. Where…are my pants? Where…is my car…? Oh shit..not again…VALA!

**Warning: **Sexual Content…I repeat _graphic _Sexual Content. There will be scenes and they will probably be graphic. Lemons and Limes are my kind of fruit, and if you ain't cool with that turn around now.

Phone Sex

She was dreaming of him. Dreaming of his scent, his deep voice, his breathy moans in her ear as he curled against her back, hands exploring her body. She had just gotten to the good part, the part where he slid his fingers down her tone stomach and push under her panties.

She was just getting to the that delicious wonderful mind blowing part when her blissful dream when the sharp loud ring broke her from bliss and brought her back down to her cold…lonely bed. She groaned as she pushed the covers off and groped for the ear piercing sound. She felt anger bubble un in her sleepy mind, wanting so badly to smash the device before she was called back to the base in the middle of the night. . . again. She didn't bother to turn on the light as she grabbed her phone and pulled it to her sleepy ear. "Hello?"

"Carter. . . Did I wake you?" came that soothing, sexy voice, humming over the phone in a hushed tone that sent shivers down her spine.

"Yes" She whispered laying back and relaxing, glad it wasn't the SGC calling her and waking her up from such a nice dream. "It is late you know.."

"Carter, it's 11 here, that means it's only 9 where you are, since when are you in bed so early?" He asked as he sat down on his bed, slowly removing his shoes. He hadn't even taken them off before he called her. God. Did he need her this much? Did he need her like the air he breathed? God yes he did.

"Long day sir. Long week." She said sliding down back under her covers.

He smiled, hearing her voice gaining more wakefulness, her body rustling on her bed. God he loved her bed. It had the softest sheets that smelled like her, and her natural scent when she sleeps completely nude, her soft curvy body pressed close to him. He exhaled slowly, mouth away from the receiver. "Me too…"

There was a long comfortable silence, she just listen to his breathing and he listened to her's. If the both closed there eyes it was like they were still next to each other. There wasn't thousands of miles between them, there were no jobs and finally after ten years no regulations. All that was missing was his warmth, his presence, everything she could hope to have, just short of the real thing.

Breaking the silence came his deep voice louder then Sam expected, echoing on her skin like he was there beside her, her imagination supplying a chill and goosebumps as if his breath had caressed her delicate skin. "I missed you…"

"Me too…" Came her voice, elegant and deeper then normal, but no longer tired. He could hear her smile, and as he closed his eyes he could see her. Delicate smile on her face, the phone to her ear, and her messy blond hair framing her face on the pillow. Her mouth all pouting and pink as she worried them with her teeth. He could see the sheet hugging her soft skin, caressing her where he couldn't, warming her when he couldn't. "What are you wearing?" She asked her voice soft to him, seductive.

"Carter…" He groaned deep in his throat, the sound of soft protest wiggling through the air like a snake that threatened to kill Samantha's playful mood. He missed her, but phone sex? That was just gonna make him miss her more. It wasn't gonna do anything but make a fantasy, that would stretch him to the limit and give him only a shadow of the pleasure that her hands and lips and body could deliver him. And he had such a long day. He wanted her, he already considered getting himself beamed over to her, but he just couldn't think of a proper emergency to warrant the rush. He wished nothing more than to kiss her neck, feel her squirm, take her hard and long and maker her his so rightfully. More than just sex, more then just the physical need for her body on his, for satisfaction on the most deliciously primal level, no he often wished for more. He wished she was there for him to come home to. Everyday. Her smile, her smell, her clothes, her panties on the floor, her hairbrush on his dresser. He couldn't believe it, but he wished his world had those tiny little reminders he wasn't alone. God what he wouldn't give to feel her just then, to have her silken body instead of a hard plastic phone.

"I was dreaming about you…" She whispered, voice a little musky. Justifying herself.

"Oh really?" He asked, his curiosity peeked by her words and her sultry tone. "And what was I doing to you Samantha…" He knew so many of her fantasies, and now, wondered which one she went to for comfort.

"You were kissing the back of my neck, naked behind me…your hand was moving down my stomach…" She whispered, letting her own hand slide down her body.

"Christ Carter…." He whispered pulling his uniform jacket off and throwing it to the floor. She was making his blood boil and his skin heat with her dirty little words and her naughty little game.

She knew he would cave, he was so good at talking dirty, and he loved it when she did it. "and you were hard Jack."

He groaned, feeling the blood rush low and deep to streach his pants as he stood up and undid the belt. "Your not being a very good girl Sam…." He whispered, dropping his pants to the floor and pushed his boxers after them.

"I love the way you feel, hard against my ass, oh and you were so hard Jack, that throbbing painful hard, and when I feel it, all I want is you to fuck me, to rip my clothes off and take me, right there…" Her breath was a little short, he could tell she was touching herself or at least very close to it.

He laid himself down, submitting to the game, he had called her in the middle of a lovely dream, and he was absolutely enthralled by the idea of her touching herself. He smirked, his ego stroked surely to think of her, spread out on her bed, dreaming of him while she touched herself. "What are you wearing…"

"Just your shirt." She knew it turned him on when she wore his clothes, when she wore their smells mixed together, when the loose fabric barely covered her, and how it marked her as his. He especially loved the shirt, because it made her legs look long and deliciously beautiful as they moved. She knew her ass tempted him so, the shirt never properly covered the round soft tempting globes. She heard him groan on the other end. "Do you want me to take it off?"

"No," came his quick reply, "unbutton it, so you can touch your breasts, touch them for me." He heard her slippery sound of her fingers dipping into her mouth and he couldn't help but groan, knowing she was wetting her fingers to touch herself. "Touch your wet fingers on your nipples, and tweak the nipples with your fingertips."

He could hear her little whimper when she touched herself, when her breath caught in her throat and he knew she was biting her lower lip. He smiled, stroking his thigh slowly and letting his voice fall to a husky deep tone, a whisper in her ear so she could imagine he was just out of reach, whispering commands to her. He also knew she would do whatever he told her too, absolutely everything, without the littlest question or hesitation like a good little soldier.

"Tell me what you want Samantha…what do you want?" He asked closeing his eyes and imagining her looking at him from the bed, wishing, imagining he was standing just at the bottom …watching her.

"I don't know…" She whispered her breath coming out in shuddering little gasps as it flutter from between her lips.

He wasn't going to make her just a passive little mewing observer, if she wanted this game she was going to have to play. "Do you want me to fuck you? You want my cock hot and hard in your wet pussy?" She gave a soft whimper and he didn't accept that alone. "Answer Carter…"

"Yes" She panted, and he knew she was cheating. "I didn't tell you to go lower. Did you?"

"Yes…" She whispered, a little sweet shame creeping into her voice. He wanted to bend her over and spank that tight little ass.

He sounded disappointed, his voice a little more scolding, taking on the qualities of a General again. "Were you wet?" He demanded her to say it, but he already knew. Could imagine her, could see her, stretched out on the bed, in his shirt and her legs spread wide for him, dripping from the whisper of his sexy voice, and hand pulled back. Her fingers wet and twitching with need. But she was a good girl and she would be willing them away from touching herself, even though she is oh so desperate for the sensation of it.

"Yes sir," She whispered, her body trembling for some kind of touch, any touch at all.

"Lick them clean Colonel." He commanded, voice firm and eager to please her, ready to satisfy the little secret desire to be dominated, even if he wasn't there. He heard the slippery wet sound of her mouth closing around the fingers as she sucked them clean. He could see her pink tongue licking around them peeking out slightly as they wrap around them hungrily. He kept his eyes tightly closed to picture her stretched before him.

"I want to lick that spot on your neck, that makes you whimper." He said in a rugged whisper, knowing her fingers would stroke the flesh delicately. "I want to lick your breasts, touch them, roll them in my hands. So soft, and heavy in my hand." He could feel his palms miss the feel of her. "Brush my thumb across you nipple, kiss it, bite it with a little more force than you expect." He heard her give a little squeak and knew she pinched the bud hard between her finger tips, to help her imagine his teeth on the spot.

She felt her chest tremble at the thought fingers moving to explore the expanse of her skin. God was she so hot, her breath coming in short little gasps, she would pounce on him if he were here. "Jack…"

"Do you want me to fuck you the way you are? Do you want to climb on top of me Samantha? Do you want to fuck yourself on me till you scream? Do you want to put on a show for me? Do you want me to pin your hands down and make you scream to let you touch me? Do you want me to bend you down over the bed and slam into you from behind?" He was talking to quickly for her to answer, the offers filling her ears and imagination with a shivering, shuddering, passionate need.

Her voice tumbled over his. Unable to contain herself, he could hear her hands wrap into his white button up shirt and tense, grabbing, pushing, pulling, wanting, abusing his shirt as if it were on his body as she pushed and twisted and begged silently with her shimmering blue eyes. "Yes, yes and yes! Please…any of it…all of it…please."

The smirk of his face was audible, "You want me to fuck your mouth? Stretch those pretty pink lips around my dick? Thrust it in and hit the back of your throat…make you moan around it."

"Yes" She whispered, still pleading. "I love the way you taste…" She breathed hard for a moment, wanting so badly to feel him. "As long as I can touch you." Her fingers trembled waiting to do what he would do, waiting to pleasure her as he wanted, she wasn't gonna get caught cheating yet again.

"Touch yourself for me first." He ordered and heard her gasping sigh of relief as she was unable to contain her excitement. He could see her delicate little pale fingers rush between her legs and push into her trembling wet pussy before her next eased breath. He smiled at the idea of her fingers working quick and rough, for one simply delectable purpose. She was wet for him, so incredible wet as she stretched herself for him, little tiny sounds were begging him to say something. Do something.

"How wet?" He asked, his deep voice betraying the fact he had moved his hand around his iron hard flesh. He pulled slowly, softly, running his fingers over his flesh, just enough to prevent himself from going insane.

She panted a little rougher, he knew she was arching her back off the bed, her head thrown back as she moaned her words. Her voice was so damn sexy in that delicate whisper. That desperate mumble that said 'fuck me fuck me fuck me' no matter what the words really were. "So wet sir…soaking wet for you, I'm tight too…hot and tight for you, I need you to streach me." She didn't stop at his groan, she just kept going, knowing it was making him dizzy from the blood loss. "I miss you Jack, miss the feeling of you inside me, angled up so you stroke against me and drive me crazy with every thrust, I am so hot for you…so wet for you…all for you."

"Christ…" He groaned, pulling a little faster at his swelling flesh. "You really want it don't you…enough to let me fuck you fast and hard?"

She shuddered and she twisted her fingers, needing it desperately. "Yes…please…"

"Harder" He whispered. Not a question, but an order as he tightened his own grip as he heard her mew softly in his ear.

"Oh god…god yes" She whimpered and wiggled against her own fingers.

He smiled to himself, she was so desperate, so obedient. "You want it enough to let me fuck you raw don't you?"

"Yes Jack…" She breathed "I want it so bad, I want you to fuck me till I can taste it in the back of my throat."

The man's groan reached her ears and sent shivers down her body, his deep voice reverberating through her like a delicious caress. "Faster" He ordered, a smirk climbing into his voice. "Add another finger."

She usually only used two, and she already had them both buried in her dripping pussy, pushing her juices down the curve of her ass to wet the sheets beneath her. It rubbed against the swell of her ass as she wiggled it against the fabric. But she was willing to do whatever he asked as she dipped another finger into her body. She felt it stretch so good, a little more, filling her just that tiny bit more as she pounded the fingers inside her aching heat. She heard his voice wash over her, the commands floating into her brain and moving straight to her fingers.

"Faster." Sam's fingers pushed with fury into wet willing heat. Rubbing, stroking, feeling and pushing deeper, more, sending layers of sensation moving quickly through her body, faster and faster in successive waves. Flesh on flesh pulled with strong smooth steady motions, increasing in speed to sent swirling pleasure up Jack's spine. He felt himself rocking into his hand willing it faster.

"Harder." She pushed them so deep that her palm roughly crushed her clit to her pelvic bone with every strong thrust. Her hips lunging up to meet her own fingers and drive the digits in again and again, each time more powerful then the last. His fingers tightened to feel the warmth of his hand, create even more sensation on every nook and cranny of his hard aching flesh. It begged to be let to explode.

"More." She could feel herself tremble, shaking with the need to come for him. He could hear the sounds of her far gone from normalcy. Her entire body quivering for him. He loved the thought of that. Loved the sound of his name on her lips, even when no other words could be formed.

She was driven down to nothing but quivering moans, listening to his breath and voice in her ear and for a moment, she felt him on top of her. Driving his hard cock into her wet willing body with enough force to make her bounce and squirm on the bed, her mewing cries filling the room and his ears as his groans shivered down her spine. He was so good, his wide hands around her, holding her for leverage as her back arched and his body fucked her senseless.

He stroked himself faster and harder, imagining her hot body around him, muscles squeezing and pulling at him as she moaned, her legs wrapped around him as he pushed inside her, fucking her harder and harder and harder. The most erotic part was the sounds she made for him. The little mews and cries and every nuance of sound amplified in his ear. She knew where to touch herself, knew how to make herself wiggle and whimper. The sounds started building and growing, changing into what he knew would end it. He heard her scream, he knew it so well, the sound of her pleasure erupting so powerfully it pained her, shooting up her spine like an electrical shock as she came.

Her chest heaved and her eyes screwed shut as she didn't even know where the phone was anymore, she was lost in the smell of the room, the fantasy in her head and the fingers inside her body as her muscles clutched and squeezed. Her juices rushed out of her, riding the wave of her pleasure filled body.

He came to the sound of her voice, body shaking with the sensation as every muscle contracted and released at the sudden rush of ecstasy. His body emptied, white hot sticky fluid shooting out of himself all over his hand and squirting with the force of his orgasm.

They both lay. Breathing and panting. Listening to one another. Sam noticed the cold first, the lack of his heartbeat while she cuddled against his chest. Her heart hurt as she missed him through the haze of her pleasure. She looked around when she realized she no longer heard him as well as she should. Her weak muscles let her grab the phone with her clean hand and pulling it back to her ear. "Jack..?" She asked, needing to know he was still there. Still with her.

"Hm?" He whispered, his heart sinking when he couldn't smell her. When her delicious sexual female smell didn't flow over him in his post-orgasmic bliss. It wasn't the same without the smell of her, and that soft touch.

She closed her eyes. Missing him so much, but the sound of his breathing helped a little, and the delicious feeling of being sated and soaked in her own juices. "I love you.." She whispered.

He smiled and stayed perfectly still. "I love you too."

They stayed silent, breathing, enjoying the moment, even if it had to be so far apart. It was better than nothing. Neither of them wanted to hang up yet. "Thank you…" She whispered, her smile evident.

"My pleasure" came his deep delicious tone, a little hint of mirth in his voice. "But you know next time I'm there, I am not leaving till you make every one of those sounds directly in my ear. I wanna see your face when you make them."

"Promise?" She asked, her mischievous little smile audible in her voice.

He smiled as he stretched on his dirty sheets he would wipe up later, but he wasn't gonna shower. "Oh you can bet on it… you dirty little girl." He heard her giggle, both amused and sleepy.

"Good night…" she whispered, not wanting to hang up, but so close to falling asleep as it is.

"Sleep well" He whispered in return, waiting a long few moments before he moved to hang up the phone. He was right from the beginning. He missed her more. He missed every little touch, every little squeal, every little movement of her as she slept in his arms. God he missed her, he wanted her there with him, he wanted to be there with her. He fantasized about jumping into a helicopter and flying to her house. He didn't care if he had to steal a damn X-302, he just wanted her so bad. Yet he didn't do it. Stayed in bed and kept his eyes tightly closed. He would get her back for this, he would see her again soon and make her whimper for him.


	2. In Stereo

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, I don't own Stargate, I don't own my house, I don't own my car, I don't own my pants. Where…are my pants? Where…is my car…? Oh shit..not again…VALA!

**Warning: **Sexual Content…I repeat _graphic _Sexual Content. There will be scenes and they will probably be graphic. Lemons and Limes are my kind of fruit, and if you ain't cool with that turn around now.

In Stereo

Sam groaned in frustration, rolling over in the soft bed and grabbing the pillow in her teeth. The soft fabric felt course on her tongue, but that didn't matter. Nothing mattered. The only thing that chewed at her raw nerve endings was the memory of Jack O'Neill on top of her. Inside her. Fucking her till she screamed and cried and felt completely satisfied.

She was so far beyond frustrated she arched her back on the bed and flailed wildly at the sheets in her two white knuckled fists. She didn't care if the neighbors could hear her, she just screamed. A long primal cry of frustration and need. She was so horny. She needed him so bad. It had been way too long since she had seen him last and all they had gotten was a quicky in the airport. Damn it.

"DAMN IT!!!" She screamed, throwing the pillow across the room at the innocent mirror. God. She just missed him. She couldn't even get off any more without the sound of his voice in her ear over the telephone. Damn him for being so hot. Damn him for making her so angry. Damn him for winding her up so much with the simple thought of him and yet never letting her get off on it. She needed to come. Damn she needed it so badly. She was wet, very wet. She could get so close.

She could never quite get there though. Something in her brain pulled her back and made her heart hurt. She missed him so bad, so bad she couldn't let it go long enough to let the tension ease out of her body. Damn it, Damn it. She stood out of bed and tried to move around the room quickly. Her vibrater didn't work. Nothing did. She needed him. She needed real flesh on flesh. Porn didn't work, smut didn't work, fantasies didn't work, even her trusty fingers failed her.

All she could think of is how much she needed his tongue stroking her. She needed his fingers over every inch of skin. She needed his lips over hers, then down and down and down. She needed his thick hard cock. God. She wanted to taste it again. She was forgetting that masculine delicious taste of his precome on her tongue. She was forgetting the salty taste of him. She was forgetting the feel of it as he emptied himself down her throat and dear god she didn't want to forget. She wanted him so bad. So bad.

She wiggled on her bed, pulling and pushing the sheets around with her. Damn it. Damn it. She didn't want to call him. She didn't want to bother him. He'd been so busy lately. He hardly had time to talk and even when he did, she could hear his exhaustion. He was doing so much, going through so much that there wasn't time for her right now. She knew that. Even if she were there, she wasn't sure he would have any energy.

Who was she kidding? She'd be happy if he lay there like a bump on a log, as long as he let her fuck herself on him. She would ride him to her hearts content, and that would be plenty enough for her. She would take it the other way too, letting him do whatever he wanted to her body. Just take his orders and twist herself into a pretzel if he asked.

She felt so empty. She paced around the room, resisting the urge to throw everything on her dresser to the floor in a dramatic swing over her arms. She resisted the urge to scream again. Her neighbors weren't close but if she kept screaming as loud as she could they might call the police.

She ran her fingers through her hair raggedly before looking at the clock. Damn it. She had been doing this terrible dance for over an hour now. Jack probably wouldn't be home by now, but maybe he would be able to pick up the phone, talk to her. Talk to her. Just talk. Not even dirty, she knew he had a long day and this wasn't something he was probably in the mood for. But she was beyond in the mood for it. She needed it, craved it like a drug that had hooked her and left her. Damn it Damn it. Where was the phone?

She found her cell phone under some clothes, but stopped. Her bedroom was a mess. She set down the phone and took a deep breath. She could do this. She could focus enough to clean up the master bedroom and by then; she could call Jack. She could call him, he'd be home, and he could make all this twitching stop!

It wasn't easy to focus on the task at hand. It wasn't easy and she wasn't being particular. She threw the dirty clothes in the hamper, piled up all her messy papers and research notes that she went over in bed. She didn't make her bed though, just fell in it and closed her eyes in frustration. Five more minutes she told herself. Give him five more minutes and then call him. Let him get through his front door. Let him sit down and take off his shoes and socks. Let him shred the dress blues. She knew how he hated them, but oh did he love fucking her in them.

Why did her mind always come back to sex? Always come back to what she wanted, what she needed right that moment. God. Damn it! Now the image of him pressing her up against the wall in his dress blues begged at the corner of her memory. She remembered him fucking her from behind. Hard and furious, her legs spread wide and her skirt hiked up around her waist. She remembered him slapping her ass so hard it was still bright red the next morning. She didn't remember what she did to deserve her discipline, but damn she wanted to know so she could do it again right now. She needed him to do it again right now. Leaving her thigh high stalking on, her smooth sexy legs her for his hands to touch. He loved the material over her flesh, especially when it wrapped around his waist. Damn it. Damn it.

She looked at the clock and almost screamed all over again. It had been two minutes. That's it. That's all. Two god damn minutes and she still couldn't call him yet. Why couldn't she call him yet. Screw that.

She picked up her phone and hit his speed dial. She smiled a little to herself when she saw his name come up on her screen, she put the small device to her ear and took a deep relaxing breath. She was gonna hear him in just a minute. Just a minute.

It rang. . . and rang. . . and rang. Long piercing sound that threatened to wear away the very last bits of Samantha Carter and leave away nothing but a sexually charged animal in heat. She didn't want to leave him a dirty message, all his messages were available to his aid and other people. But she wondered, if knowing he would hear it later was enough to get herself off on his answering machine.

Pick up damn it. "Major General Jack O'Neill pick up your god damn phone!" She growled into the microphone, wanting desperately to will it into existence.

His smooth voice came over the line, as if nothing was wrong, as if the day were perfect and there was no reason to stress. "Hello?"

He knew it was her, why did he have to make her say it. "Hey Jack, It's me."

She could hear his smirk. "Hey Sam, what are you up to?"

Her face fell a little, it was quiet on the other end, quiet without the sounds of him bustling around his house, quiet without the sound of his television on some sports channel or playing some music or something to relax him. No. He wasn't home. "Nothing much. Where are you?"

"Driving." He said simply, although it wasn't like he was the kind to elaborate too often.

"You?" He asked.

She felt heat flush her face. Was she really so horny that she needed to call him up in the middle of his drive home and beg him for a little dirty talk just so she could get herself off?

Yes.

Yes, she was.

"At home, in bed, naked, and I miss you."

"Christ Carter!" He yelped. "You didn't even ask if I was alone." His voice betrayed the little smirk on his face and mirth in his eyes.

"Sorry sir. Are you alone?" She asked, letting her voice get a little deeper, a little sexier and a little bit more teasing.

"Yes..." He said with a groan. "But I'm driving." He said, knowing that probably wouldn't stop her.

"Then just talk to me, and if you can't handle that, and you feel you absolutely have to do something, then you can pull over." She responded, logical even now. "Doesn't mean I can't get what I need."

Jack felt his ego swell a little. "What you need?" He asked.

"I want you to talk dirty to me Jack." She said, her voice sure and steady as possible when deepened in arousal.

"You can't get off can you?" He asked, a bright grin over his face. "You can't get off unless you call me and I make you come...can you?"

She shivered from the dirty little way he said that, the way he toyed with her very real, very frustrating problem. "Jack..."

Oh no, he wasn't going to let this go. Not with the surge of power it gave him. He could get her to do whatever he wanted when he was there, but to know that she missed him so bad it could keep her mind off her very desired goal made him want to puff out his chest and beat it like a drum. "How long have you been trying Sam?" He asked as he smirked to himself.

She tried to ask a different question, tried to change the subject. "Why aren't you home yet?"

"Traffic, it's always a bitch around 5 o'clock, in every city, you know that." He adjusted himself in his seat. "How long Carter?"

She shivered and yet, this is what she wanted wasn't it, to get him to take control and make her come so hard there would be tears. "An hour and a half sir..." She responded in a whisper. And oh there would be tears this time. Big fat tears and screams and sobs and she would come so good if he would just make her.

"Is that all?" He asked, a little unsure of that. She wouldn't break down in just under two hours, no...there was more to it than that. "Are you going to falsify reports to a commanding officer?" He asked, a harsh growl in his voice.

"No sir..." She whimpered. She didn't want to tell him. She didn't want to admit she had been thinking about him constantly all day. She didn't want to admit that she couldn't even focus on her work because she needed him to fuck her so god damn badly. But she knew she had to tell him, because he already knew.

"How long Carter?" He asked again, his voice betraying annoyance that he had to ask so many times.

"All day sir." She finally confessed.

"How many times did you try Carter." He asked, his voice firm and steady, asking her like he wanted to know all the options of a battle plan.

"A lot..." She whispered. "In the shower this morning. In the lab on base...In the car...at lunch...and at home...four...maybe five times..." She realized how incredibly dirty that was. She hadn't thought of how many times she tried to get herself off that day. How many times she couldn't do it. How many times she got distracted and wished he was there to just take her mind off it and make her come. "I miss you sir..."

He could feel his heart clench a little. "I know.." He whispered, he felt it too. The harsh sting of pain in his chest when he thought of her. He wanted to hold her, smell her hair and her shampoo more than anything. He missed the feel of her skin and the way she smiled at him, at his jokes. "Me too..."

There was a bit of a painful silence. Both of them wishing it was a long silent hug, tight in each others arms. Damn it, she was so close to his ear and so far away from his hands he couldn't stand it. He wanted her right then. "You gonna make me too hard to walk to the door Sam..." He whispered.

"All day Jack..." She begged, god she was begging. She needed him so badly. "You have a briefcase or something don't you?"

"Or something" He admitted with a smile. If she wanted it, he would give it to her. "What did you try?" He asked his voice curious.

"What?" She asked, not really understanding. For one of the smartest people on planet earth, she sure did miss a lot of the things that came out of his mouth.

"What fantasies did you try?" He asked more completely. "What did you think of?"

She took a deep breathe. "Most recently...of you in your dress blues..."

He groaned into the phone. "You know I hate those things."

"Funny" she said with a smirk. "Cause you seem to love fucking me in them..." She said with a dirty little smile. "We didn't make it into your bedroom last time I was in Washington, and we'd fucked all that morning. But somehow, after getting home, you couldn't keep your hands off me and those dress blues."

He smirked into the receiver. "Guilty...you look good in them. I don't like them on me."

"I don't mind" She cooed, her fingers sliding down her stomach. "Tell me why you like them?"

Evidently he wasn't giving her what she needed, so she was gonna take it. Pry it. Dig for it, and roll in it when she found it. "I love the skirt." He said with a nod, griping the wheel tighter to remember it was there. To know it was there and remember to look at the car ahead of him. "The way your silky legs disappear under that skirt Sam...every time I look it you, it makes me want to bend you over a desk and ram you seven ways from Sunday. God. It feels so good and so wrong all at the same time to take you in that uniform. You know how long I wanted to do it. Every time I watched you years and years ago in it and wanting you so bad? How many times I dreamed of it before I had you Sam?"

She smiled and felt so much calmer, just hearing his voice filled with need, desire, passion all for her. "Yes. I know, cause I dreamed of it too..." She had a little perk in her voice as she spoke, still low with desire but more nostalgic. "How I've always wanted to be bent over you desk General, or have you come into my lab and shove whatever I was working on to the floor just so you could throw me on the table and make me forget all about technology of any kind."

"I'd love to darlin'" He moaned out in a nice drawl, imagining her face when he even proposed sex on the base, with all those cameras. "Didn't know you liked it in front of an audience, but I'll give you anything you ask for."

"Anything?" She asked, her interest peeked.

"Of course. Anything you can take." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Would you make sweet love to me in the tub?" She asked, an innocent undertone to her seductive voice.

"Yes" He responded, sure and steady.

"Would you fuck me in the utility closet on base?" She didn't even loose the innocence on the word fuck. Still sounded like a twelve year old girl.

"Yes"

"Would you fuck me like a whore? Up a slutty little leather skirt in an alley? Just pin me to something and make me come screaming?" She asked, a hint of kink creeping into her voice.

He let out a groan as his cock twitched with her taunting little worlds. He was just a little bit surprised, not sure she liked it that dirty. Guess he had a lot to learn. "If you want it like a whore Carter, I'll get you on your knees in that alley and fuck you mouth. Make you suck it till you swallow every drop. You'll beg for it too. Spank you hot little ass for using your teeth. "

It was her turn to groan. Her fingers now working between her legs. Finally he was talking nice and dirty. Making a little fantasy in her head she could play out, maybe look forward to the next time they were together. "What else?"

"You wanna know Carter? You wanna know how I'll tie you to the bed frame? You wanna know how I'll take that dildo, the one you don't think I know about, and fuck your pussy with it?" His voice was much rougher now, much lower and she could tell his pants must be so uncomfortable.

She didn't say anything as she bit her lip and arched off the bed, a low moan slipping through the phone. She was too distracted to hear the engine turn off as he reached his destination, but didn't get out yet. He wasn't exactly about to walk around in the open talking about this- "That's not all either. You'll take my dick in your ass."

"No?!" Carter gasped, whining softly in futile protest.

"Oh yes, yes you will you little whore. You'll take it all, my entire huge cock buried in your tight little ass, and the dildo in your pussy. You'll scream. You'll scream and you'll beg for me to get you off. But I paid for all of you, and I'll fuck every inch till your raw and begging me to stop." He growled at her, low a rough.

"Oh god Jack…uhh…" She whimpered.

He smiled, his voice suddenly softer. "Put a finger in your ass." He waited for her little moan. "Deeper Colonel…"

She whimpered again, she felt so dirty but so good. Her body beginning to shake as licks of fiery pleasure moved up her insides, little pin pricks of pain in her spine. "Yes…yes….oh god Jack…I'm gonna come…" Finally…finally she was gonna have what she needed. All she needed was him telling her she was a little whore …telling her to suck his cock and she was right on the edge….god was she addicted to that man.

Suddenly her bliss was cut off by the most terrible sound in the world.

She never imagined that this would happen.

She held her breath. Maybe it was just a terrible joke of her imagination.

"What was that?" Came Jack's clear soft voice, questioning the sound.

"Doorbell…" Came her sobered whisper.

"Ignore it" He suggested softly. "They can come back later, when your not busy."

"Jack….it could be important." She whispered, and he could hear her rustling to put on some clothes.

He sounded shocked. "Carter….you were about to come with your finger up your ass and god knows what buried deep in your pussy…and your just gonna answer the door?"

He waited through the low silence as she thought about it. "My fingers Jack, just my fingers…but your right. I should wash my hands." She wanted to giggle at the strained and frustrated growl he gave, but instead just gave him a short "Hold on a sec."

And there it was, running water as she quickly washed her hands and went to answer the door. As she walked up to it, the blonde did feel angry, angry at the person who dared come to her house to get something done without calling first. She was a little busy, maybe she missed the call waiting. "This better be important!" She heard herself snap as she reached out and grabbed the metal door handle. She wretched it open.

"Oh it is…" Came General Jack O'Neill's sexy deep voice- in stereo. He was in her ear and standing in front of her. In the flesh.


	3. In The Flesh

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, I don't own Stargate, I don't own my house, I don't own my car, I don't own my pants. Where…are my pants? Where…is my car…? Oh shit..not again…VALA!

**Warning: **Sexual Content…I repeat _graphic _Sexual Content. There will be scenes and they will probably be graphic. Lemons and Limes are my kind of fruit, and if you ain't cool with that turn around now.

In the Flesh

"Oh it is…" Came General Jack O'Neill's sexy deep voice- in stereo. He was in her ear and standing in front of her. In the flesh. His constraining dress blues that made him look delicious enough to eat, and large duffle bag over one shoulder, pulling in front of his crotch to hide his erection.

Jack couldn't help but chuckle as her cell phone slipped out of her hand and fell with a smooth clunk to the carpeted hallway. She just stared at him for a moment. Her breathe caught in her throat. No way…No, it couldn't be. Jack …Jack O'Neill in all his glory at her front door…not in Washington…but here. "How?" She whispered softly.

He shook his head sadly, and he stepped in, impatient as he dropped the bag to the floor and clicked his phone shut. He discarded that too, pushing himself into her house with his warm, tall prescience, moving in far enough to kick the door shut behind him. "Does it matter?" He asked softly, his voice so much sweeter now, as his deep brown eyes stared down at her face.

God he had missed her so much. He loved the way he could see the gears turning in her head; and hear them stop short. He touched her lips with his, attempting to be delicate and soft, but that didn't last long. His hunger for her couldn't be hidden. Her lips remained still for just a moment, her brain still working hard on how he had gotten there, and Jack knew that slow wasn't going to cut it. He let his wide strong hands move to her body, one on the small of her spine pulling the soft swell of her body to his. His other hand buried his fingers in her delicate hair and pulled her face firmly to his. The kiss deepened, his tongue taking advantage of her slack jaw to move into her mouth and dominate the warm space.

For just a moment he relished the taste of her. Unadulterated her. Something simple and sweet like honey, but complex on his tongue. His world revolved around her, the smell of her filling his nostrils, the easy pressure of her body against his swollen erection, her gentle hands not knowing what to do on his arms. This was just a moment of the damsel in distress. Just one second of control he so rarely go the opportunity to possess. One single second of holding her mouth to his and exploring it without protest, the way he wanted, feeling, smelling, being with her so simply it made his heart pound in his ears. He didn't really remember being such a romantic, but maybe it was just dreaming of her for so long, that made him cherish every second he actually had her.

Soon enough her wits returned. Her tongue spurred to action rubbing against his, her hands clutching at his dress blues, pulling and pushing at the fabric to get it off him. It shouldn't be between them. She didn't want it between them. She could feel him, hard beneath that stupid fabric and she knew she was ready for him. So ready for him. She felt his strong arms push her back, tongue reluctantly slipping out of his mouth with a wet pop. She looked up at him, still one step behind, as he threw her over his shoulder in a fireman's carry.

He absolutely loved how damn slow her brain worked when she couldn't figure out a problem. Loved that little sound she made when she found herself flying through the air and landing on his shoulder. But more than all that; he loved the way her little ass was right next to his face. He kissed it. Soft and delicate, then opened his mouth wide and nipped her through the loose cotton pants. He heard her surprised yelp and couldn't help but smirk against the fabric. He pulled the material quickly down her hips, dropping the sweat pants to the floor as he walked toward her bedroom.

He knew she missed him. He knew she was aroused, but apparently he had no idea. He was hit by her smell, the delicious wave of primal scent, nothing but her hitting him like a brick wall. He stopped in his tracks. Standing in her living room with the blonde over his shoulder as he peered as he wet sticky thighs. "Colonel." He asked, a deep sharp tone, one hand moving up to caress her flawless round ass. "Exactly how close are you?" He asked, teasing one little digit in between her burning thighs and reaching toward her center.

"No…no no no…" She whimpered in vain as she squeezed her thighs tight and moved her panicked hands with weak motions clutching at his uniform. She tugged at his pants and his jacket as his single finger dipped into her. She was so wet, she could feel his deep breath as he reached her core and she let out a little whimper of shame. Yes…she had wanted him that badly.

He was truly shocked to feel her so wet. She only got this after hours of foreplay. She was so wet the thick fluid coated his fingers and made his mouth water for the taste of her. She was tight. Tight and made tighter by her thighs squeezed so adamantly closed. "You can't hide from me Colonel…and for trying…" He pulled his hand out and back, dropping his flat palm onto the round expanse of her ass.

He absolutely loved the way she jumped and squealed at the feel of him, her hips popping forward and even feeling a rush of sexual satisfaction from the feel of her pussy on his jacket.

Oh god. Oh god. She couldn't help it. She needed it so bad as she rocked against his shoulder, the sensations shooting through her faster then she could process. But it was good, she didn't care what she was doing she just wanted more. So she kept moving her hips and neither of them could believe she was literally getting off on his General's star's. She felt tears in her eyes, her body tensing with the incredible feeling rocketing through her. God. She had sophisticated things to get her off, vibrators and toys, but none of them felt as good as being bent over Jack's shoulder. Her hands griped his clothes sharply, her back arched and head thrown back to keep her from getting too dizzy as she struggled to work her hips against his shoulder. His smell, his warmth and his presence flooding through her was enough to make her come right there; well almost enough and she was damned if she would wait another second after waiting all day.

Jack let out a terribly wicked smile and slipped his finger back into the woman's tight body. Her thighs tried to tighten farther, but the wetness escaping her body eased his passage through her thighs. The digit sunk into her completely with an expert touch, knowing just where the bumpy pleasure center was buried in her deep aching channel. He pushed his thumb past her slippery thighs as well, sinking the pad of it onto her swollen throbbing clit. He could feel it shiver under his touch. He was amazed how hard and swollen the little nub really was. He knew it wouldn't be long, and he loved that he got her so horny she could come, screaming, right there in her living room, helplessly thrown over his shoulder, not more then seconds before coming through the front door.

She felt her breath shorten and her chest heavy with the will to move. She felt her body coil in that sweetness she needed so badly all damn day. She felt it in every muscle and every nerve ending that tightened with sensation. She felt the pain in her body build higher. She needed to come, it hurt so bad but she wanted it more. She felt the muscles across her entire body give way and her brain explode in he violence of her orgasm. Her thighs were shaking against his shoulder and her arms shivering in the fabric. Her arms lost the ability to hold herself up as she flopped over his shoulder and let her fingers clutch helplessly at the cloth. And oh did she scream, and involuntary eruption of sound that tore from her throat and that made her entire chest vibrate, it ended like a sob, choking whimpering as tears fell down her face.

Her body shivered and shuddered over Jack; unable to control anything; completely at the mercy of his touch. She didn't care at that very moment how terribly embarrassed she should be. Her brain didn't have time to process she just humped a general's shoulder and almost came from the simple act of him spanking her ass! My god she was such a horny little girl. She would be even more ashamed if she stopped to realized that she was spilling her fluids all over his dress blues, letting it sink into the jacket and leak down his wide frame. But her brain didn't think of any of this, she was way too busy glowing, and feeling the sweet satisfaction she craved for so long flowing through her.

O'Neill's ego could always use a boost, but the damn thing was in the Pegasus galaxy by now. His long strong smirk never left his face as he continued his journey toward her bedroom. Oh, how he was gonna tease her about this later. The man reached the foot of her bed and threw her into it, watching her carefully as she bounced on the comforter. Oh she never saw that coming. She looked beautiful as she stretched out, limbs flailing and hair all out of place. She looked up at him with wide bright blue eyes, entirely confused and still shrouded in post orgasmic deliciousness. He was moving to fast for her.

He gave her a break, watching her breathe as his hands made quick work of his belt. He threw it on the floor, then pushed down his pants, boxers…kicked off his shoes. He watched her eyes go to his throbbing cock. Free to the cool air of the room and now, and he could see in her face that she knew it was real. Her bright eyes flashed up to his as he began to remove his jacket and she blushed furiously at the wet mark she had made in his uniform. He just smirked back, a little out of breath as he stood stark naked at the end of her bed after rushing to get here all damn day. He focused on calming down a little bit. He didn't wanna blow as fast as Sam did.

"Your wearing too many clothes Carter…"

Oh god. She was still wearing her shirt. Was she. She was way to out of it to be able to tell, the only thing she knew was he was there, naked in front of her and my god was he big. She missed his size, missed his heat. She could barely remember how wonderful his velvety hard flesh was. Then again, she didn't need to.

She pulled her shirt off quickly in a single motion, she wasn't wearing anything underneath. She clawed her way to him, reaching out to stroke his warm supple flesh. Damn did she miss him. She stroked him slowly, her brain still buzzing and surely she wasn't thinking straight. She mewed softly as he pushed her slowly onto the soft bed, crawling her, dominating her, pressing her down.

Her hands strolled down his body, clutching at him, but Jack had something else in mind. She was the one that called him and got him all hot and bothered. She was the voice in his ear that revved him up and made him miss her so badly. Oh she was gonna pay. He anchored a knee on either side of her and leaned up, waiting for her smooth small fingered hand to gild up his toned abs and chest. She was so predictable, he loved it. He smiled down at her and placed his hands over hers. He loved the delicate touch. He loved the way it made him shiver and shudder and pray for those fingers to go lower. Instead he tightened his grip and pined the hands above her head. He stared down at her, beautiful and soft. He had all intention of playing out one of the many fantasies they talked about over the their time apart. But at this moment, staring into her face, his cock throbbing, all he could think of was Sam. Samantha Carter, the woman he loved.

His voice echoed in the small room, making her shiver under him. "I love you" she smiled so softly, still lost in the sinking deep feeling of bliss. He watched the gears in her head try too move, but they remained bogged down like they were churning through molasses. He wasn't the kind to say he loved her all the time, he didn't need to; she knew. But right now he just felt like saying it.

"I love you too…" She whispered her firm voice reaching his ears as he spread himself over her. They fit together so well, skin on skin, so hot, so hard. She slid her hands up into his hair and tilted her head to one side. He wasn't kissing her, no, he just stared at her. "What?" She asked softly. "What are you looking at?"

His worn fingertips, gently touched her face. "Just…missed this…" He repeated, and she smiled back at him, staring at his delicate features. She memorized every line, every hair, every pore, staring into his deep brown eyes and letting him take his time. She finally had her release and he was the one hard as a rock on her thigh, so he could wait as long as he wanted, but she knew it wouldn't be that long.

He stared at her face, smiling at the dried path of her tears and staring into her cloudy blue eyes. She was so beautiful, and so delicious to his lips. He kissed her again, passionate and deep. His tongue plundered her mouth and left no place unmolested. He swallowed her moan and slowly worked his thigh between her smooth legs, pushing them apart. She didn't protest, in fact she moved her warm soft hands over his skin, petting, touching and encouraging his movement.

He kissed her hot and hungry like a starving man who could do nothing but swallow her whole. He was absolutely intoxicated by the taste of her, the warm honey taste, the smell of her. She was so feminine and sweet that he never wanted to stop kissing her, and he never wanted to take his tongue from her delicious mouth. He knew by her surprise that she was not expecting company and she wasn't clean at all, he loved it. Her thighs were soaked with her own juices and her dildo was on the nightstand in plain view. Her entire bedroom smelled like sex and candles and he loved the idea this was what she did when she touched herself. He felt like he was in her fantasy, inside her little world and he was going to take all the possible pleasure he could from it.

He spread her legs wide for him, hands stroking her upper thighs, moving the hands tenderly up her middle and around to cup her soft breasts. He kneaded the flesh slowly, still amazed at the way it swam in his hands, firm and heavy but so incredibly soft. He lowered his face into the delicious globes, closing his mouth over her delectable flesh. His tongue lapped at the hardening nub slowly, taking his time with the wonderful taste. Her soft tissue yielded easily to the pressure of his working muscle, teeth occasionally nipping at the warm flesh.

She rubbed her dripping pussy against his thigh, working the wet lips and sighing softly as the nerves begged for more pressure, more friction. Her entire body was craving him again and she felt a terrible little shame inside for wanting him to fuck her having just come all over him, but that was just such a tiny little voice.

He could feel his hard body swell even more with need between her wet thighs, her lovely little sounds washing over him and making him want to groan. She made the most magnificent sounds as he kissed each breast in turn, giving each the torture it deserved. Unfortunately he had patience that she didn't seem to posses. She was going crazy from his touches, passionate but so slow. She was caught up now, she didn't need him to compensate.

She pushed at him, her legs wrapped around his middle and pushing him off to the side, rolling them until she was on top, her wicked little smile firmly in place. "Ohh…"he said with a smirk. "Is there something I can do for you Samantha?"

She growled low in her throat, her chest heaving and hard nipples moving with her gently swaying breasts. She reached between them and griped his steely length with her soft hand. She heard him hiss low and allowed a little smile on her desire filled face. She couldn't wait for him to loose control, she'd go crazy first. She pushed the blunt head to her aching dripping body, and without hesitation let her bodyweight fall completely impaling herself on him.

"Christ Carter!" He gasped, suddenly overwhelmed by the heat, and the tight grip of her body surrounding him. His back arched slightly as his wide hands moves up her smooth thighs and landed on her hips, gripping tight and letting his thumbs trace her lower belly. He couldn't take his eyes off her, back arched on top of him, her breasts perked high and jiggling slightly with her deep breathing. His tight grip on her hips moved her steady and hard, pulling her up and slamming her body ontop of him again, stabbing into her with a quick motion of his own hips up.

He watched her blissful face twist in surprise and her muscles tense tightly with pleasure. He worked her again, setting her pace fast and hard, and strong, but she was the one that kept it. She rocked and bounced and fucked herself on him. She twisted and groaned and wiggled. He didn't close his eyes, but he focused on the feel of her, the look of her ridding him as she picked up the pace and slid her own hand to the juncture between them. He couldn't believe it. She was gonna get herself off again so quickly. He couldn't have that. He reached up and grabbed her hand, pulling it away and pushing up to her quicker, harder, digging more into her flesh.

She groaned wanting so much to touch herself. She was overwhelmed by the feel of him again. So incredible, she missed him so much. This is what she missed, the feel of his flesh pulling at hers. The feel of the delicious stretch she couldn't come even close to on her own. She moaned at the feet of his other hand griping her breast again, fingers gliding over the nipple and pushing, pushing. "Oh god Jack.."

He loved his name on her lips, and that alone made him want to come in her willing body. But more then that he didn't want this to end. He could feel her body tensing. She was so close. If she came on him it would all be over. He would shatter into a million tiny little pieces and he would not have any energy left. He pulled her off him, pushing her down onto the mattress again, flipping her onto her stomach. He panted laying on top of her and boring his face in her neck. Warm breath exhaling over her sensitive flesh.

"No…Jack please…Jack.." She was begging, her voice betraying the fact that she was close again, so close and ready to pop for him. He smiled and slid off her, pulling her hips up with his strong hands.

"Please what?" He asked, a smirk in his tone.

"Make me come..fuck me hard and fast and deep and make me come please.." She sounded so desperate, like she didn't just come for him already.

His warm wide palm stroked her sweet wiggling ass with a smile, he let his fingers squeeze the wide globes, move and massage before he dipped a finger down into her dripping pussy. He coated the finger and slid it to her ass, poking her ass with the warm wet digit. He sunk it into her wiggling the small intrusion into her as she tightened.

She didn't expect that, her spine snapping tight as the ass pushed back hard and high. She welcomed his intrusion, the feeling of being filled, being stroked somewhere on the inside. Her breath came fast, her back glistening with sweat as she trembled underneath him. She was nothing but putty in his hands, moaning and wiggling. She was driving him crazy while he waved that little ass at him.

She griped the sheets with her fists, tight and fierce in her hands. She wanted so badly to see him. To watch him face while he claimed her, but she could still smell him. Salty, sexy, sensual and perfect Jack O'Neill and there was no mistaking the very real and very wonderful touch of his hard cock against her wet pussy again. She knew he was so hard, the weeping tip adding to her own juices. She needed it so bad and so hard she simply didn't have the patience. She rocked back, driving his body into hers hard, bringing the delicious stretch back to her. Even more, she felt his finger sink to the base into her as and she let out a squeal at feeling filled from both sides. His finger rolled and stretched her. It made her wiggle and scream.

"Move…move….please…" She asked, tortured by the way he stayed perfectly still inside her. God, he felt so good, but not good enough. He added another finger, stretching her ass so hot and burning like liquid fire shivering up her spine. She felt another hand work around to her stomach and wiggles against the hard wet nub between her legs. Oh it wasn't fair. Still not moving but torturing her with his fingers. She was so full and so hot and so willing. Her brain screaming. She tried to rock against him but she was pinned between the fingers digging into her ass and the ones pressing her clit to her pelvic bone.

"God Damn it JACK!" she yelled, tears forming in her eyes as she squeezed the sheets tighter, working them in her tight hands. She knew it was hopeless. He would let her come when he wanted, never sooner, never later. He had her tight and he had her filled to the brim. Ass and pussy throbbing at the same time, feeling the rapid heartbeat of the man behind her in every pulse of his blood filled dick. God she wanted him to move. Move. Hard and fast. Just take her. Shatter her. Blind her with pleasure.

He took a few moments, as long as he could stand. God her ass was so tight. Her pussy so tender as it clutched at him, muscles stretched to their limit to accommodate his size. He breathed slow, trying desperately to keep calm but he broke. He saw her little blonde head fall, giving in and giving up all control. He moved his fingers in her ass first. Pumping slow and steady. Then he added his hips, pounding smooth and in tune with the fingers. He moved the other hand, still wet from her body to her hips. He held her tight, keeping her steady before he pulled himself all the way out and slammed back in.

Sweet mother of god, careful what you wish for. Sam couldn't believe how it felt when she finally got it. His thrust literally shoved her higher on the bed, his hand on her hips the only thing pulling her back. Her ass throbbed and her pussy griped him, not even able to process the sensation before he buried himself in again, shoving her forward and pulling her back on his thick cock. She could hear his groan somewhere in the back of her head but it was difficult, because now she was screaming. Short little screams with every powerful thrust, and she meet him on each one. She was gonna give it as good as she was gonna get it. God it was going hurt in the morning. The pleasure was shaking through her, like nails raking up her nerves, surfing on her spine and spilling into her brain as the wave crashes. The room was spinning, her eyes were tingling. Her brain was fuzzy and she could feel her body tensing.

Oh she was coming, she was coming and dear god he was coming. Her pussy clenched him desperately, powerfully milking him as he thrust faster, keeping his hard bursting pressure, allowing her back thrust to impale her ass on his fingers. He moved faster, his body moving erratically as his control shattered. His hand griped her tight as he pounded into her, his balls tightening and pulling in to his body. All his muscles contracted and released as he came, pouring all he had into her hot body. Thick heavy liquid filling her deep on he inside.

By the time her brain came back into the world, and the haze faded away she felt her face buried into the soft mattress, her neck feeling a dull ache from being twisted with so much pressure. Her ass was still high in the air, and Jack's smooth warm palms were slowly lowering her to the bed. "Oh god…Jack.."

She could hear his low chuckle as he gathered her in his arms and pulled her down to his warm heavily breathing chest. They both struggled as if the room didn't hold enough air. His warm honey deep voice coursed over her in the soft evening light. "Missed you."

She laughed softly wrapping her arms around his neck. "Missed you too" They held each other close. They waiting through the slow beautiful storm that was the way down from their mountain. God, she was starting to get sore already, she hadn't been laid in so long, and she didn't just have sex; she got fucked hard and good. The way only Jack could.

His thighs and balls hurt, the dull ache from smacking into her ass again and again. He smiled to himself, a long smirk that he couldn't suppress.

"What?" She asked, her soft voice sleepy but awake enough to know that smile without even looking.

"If I knew you liked it so much, I'd have made the effort to wear them more often." Jack didn't elaborate, and he didn't need to. He couldn't help but laugh at the lovely shade of cherry red that Carter turned. Her breath catching as she tried to hit him with a pillow but could do nothing with her weak arms.

"Damn you Jack O'Neill!" She grumbled softly. "I'll get you for this…"

He couldn't help it, she was just so damn cute when she was angry. "and my General Star's too?"

She wiggled in his arms, finding new found strength. "Oh you little!"

He laughed softly and caught the back of her head in his warm large hand, pulling her lips tightly to his. The kiss was delicate and calming, a soothing stroke of skin and muscle to skin and muscle. Warm. Wet. Delicious.

She forgot why she was angry. She forgot, or she forgave him just that easy. She slipped into his arms and shook her head, she knew she was addicted, pure and simply dependant on his body fucking her, making love to her, and everything in between. She groaned softly in frustration, her body far to tired to hate him right now.

Oh he knew he would pay, but he had to admit, right now, he was completely satisfied. He had her, in his arms, real, truly in the flesh.


End file.
